Cry
by WickedGypsy
Summary: {songfic to 'Cry' by Mandy Moore} Hermione realizes who he really could have been...maybe she was just too late...pls rr


"Cry"  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing, just the story. I don't own the song, the characters, or the person that sings the song. Not that I would want to, anyway.  
  
A/N: This is my very first songfic (not my first fanfic). And the song is "Cry" by: Mandy Moore. The words of the song will be in "quotation marks." Kay? Understand? Great. We could really get along.  
  
P.S. The person speaking is Hermione Granger. The person she is speaking about it Draco Malfoy. The person singing the song is the best singer ever: Me! I'm kidding. It's Mandy Moore...  
  
*  
  
"I'll always remember..."  
  
I closed my eyes as I sat down on the Gryffindor couch. So many things had happened in that one day...  
  
"It was late afternoon..."  
  
There he was, just sitting there on the grass. I thought he had claimed he was too worthy of sitting on the dirty ground. But there he was. And we looked into each other's eyes for the briefest moment...  
  
"It lasted forever..."  
  
But then he looked away like I was some kind of demon from hell.  
  
"But ended too soon..."  
  
And I just walked away. I leaned against the stone-walls of the Hogwarts castle, and I just watched him. He looked so helpless.  
  
"You were all by yourself,  
  
Staring up at a dark gray sky.  
  
I was changed..."  
  
He turned around and just looked at me. Our eyes were locked in a steel- like gaze. But his eyes, they tried to show anger. But all I saw was the real him...  
  
"In places no one would find  
  
All your feelings so deep inside..."  
  
Then it hit me. He was human.  
  
"It was then that I realized..."  
  
His eyes were wonderful. They seemed to freeze time.  
  
"That forever was in your eyes..."  
  
Then, if by magic, a tear fell from his beautiful eyes. And it just made me wanna cry. He was really real.  
  
"The moment I saw you cry..."  
  
{10 years later}  
  
I sat down on my couch. My life as a single person was doing fine. But I wonder how it would be if I went outside right this very minute...  
  
And I did. I walked out of my condo and stepped barefoot onto the wet grass. The rain left a wondrous scent. And then, I saw someone whom I recognized sitting on the front lawn.  
  
"It was late in September  
  
And I'd seen you before..."  
  
Then I realized who it was. The man who'd ruined my life.  
  
"You were always the cold one..."  
  
But I always knew that he could've been nice when he wanted to. I'm sure of it.  
  
"But I was never that sure..."  
  
He was sitting there, doing the same thing he was when I had first remembered his meaningful tear.  
  
"You were all by yourself  
  
Staring up at a dark gray sky..."  
  
Then I remembered the way he had changed me way back when.  
  
"I was changed..."  
  
I wanted him to turn around, to give me one last glance. Was anyone with him? No...  
  
"In places no one will find..."  
  
Like clockwork, he turned around and looked at me. His eyes were as beautiful as I had remembered them those many years ago. His eyes were just as emotional.  
  
"All your feelings so deep inside..."  
  
Yet he was the same person that I had realized he was.  
  
"It was then that I realized..."  
  
Those wonderful eyes stopped time once again-just for me.  
  
"That forever was in your eyes..."  
  
Another tear fell from his wondrous eyes. And I felt a tear fall from mine, too.  
  
"The moment I saw you cry..."  
  
He was crying for a reason. The same reason he had cried when I had first seen him. I just wanted to run to him and hold him till he wouldn't feel hurt anymore.  
  
"I wanted to hold you.  
  
I wanted to make it go away.  
  
I wanted to know you.  
  
I wanted to make your everything all right..."  
  
Then, like that, he was gone. Had I just had an illusion of him? Or was he real? I didn't know, but I did know, that ten years ago, he was real. He was a real person.  
  
"I'll always remember,  
  
It was late afternoon..."  
  
No one would ever see him the way that I had seen him.  
  
"In places no one would find..."  
  
Tears started to fill my eyes. I knew that I had loved him. I knew that I still did. And I also knew, that ten years ago, he was a real person...  
  
"In places no one would find  
  
All those feelings so deep inside  
  
It was then that I realized  
  
That forever was in your eyes..."  
  
He was a real person right at the moment I saw him cry.  
  
"The moment I saw you cry..."  
  
*  
  
A/N: Okay, I had a major feeling that it wasn't as good as it could have been. Please review! I would like to know your opinion. And please be kind, even if you didn't like it. Say it in the nicest way possible, okay? Thank you. 


End file.
